1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to amusement games, and more particularly to games of confrontation involving a plurality of sets of playing pieces.
2. Prior Art
Devices utilizing abacus-like structures are known in the prior art, as illustrated by James, U.S. Pat. No. 815,174. In addition to James, amusement and educational devices are known to use sliding beads and labeled sliding elements. Such devices are found in Welbourn, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 227,585; Immer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 935,258; Ormsby, 2,274,342; Mills, 2,409,144 and Saunders, 3,144,252. Sliding elements are found in a scoreboard disclosed in Decepoli, 2,527,621.
None of the prior art, however, discloses or suggests a structure comprising movable pieces for playing a game of skill wherein sets of playing pieces are capable of confronting each other, the result of a confrontation potentially leading to a reduction in the number of active pieces available to one of the players.